Professor Port's Exciting Day
by LeviathanTamer
Summary: Professor Port is a man of great caliber. Heck he can even teach despite his impressive strength. Sadly next to none of his students can see these life-changing skills and the stories behind them. That is until one day a group of brigands decides to interrupt his class. Those poor, poor brigands. (ONESHOT)


Professor Port, Grimm Studies Professor was having a riotus time. He hadn't had such a cracking time since he last wrestled an Ursa Major to the ground with his bare hands tied behind his back!

It started out as just a normal day in Beacon Academy when a band of brigands decided that they would try to have a crack at the students. Well unfortunately for them they picked the wrong class to start trouble in. Because this class was hosted and taught by none other than the man of platinum luster and titanium muscle, Peter Port!

Oh they probably regretted facing the man when they first saw him. They definitely regretted facing him when Prof. Port unleashed a righteously powerful uppercut into the first young chap's chin. Out like a light and back out the window for him in Prof. Port's own words. Then again the young chap didn't stand a chance against the infamous Port to Heaven strike.

This move was named so because when it was first used, Peter Port had struck the underbelly of a Deathstalker so mightily that the poor thing flew into the heavens and never came back down. Prof. Port made sure to enthrall his attackers with this tale while making sure to mention that he had gone easy on the young chap. Then the second one rushed in.

The second chap that tried to tussle with the famous hunter may have been well muscled, but he couldn't compare to Prof. Port's dynamite right hook, the Roaring Port! Named after the time Peter brought down a small segment of a mountain with his bare fists of course.

Oh Peter Port loved to tell this tale. He was facing not ten, not twenty, not even thirty Alpha Beowolves but FIFTY of the nuisances. Fearing for the chance that one of them might get past the fearsome warrior known as Peter Port. He instead let out a truly awe-inspiring roar and slammed his great fist into the mountain. The mountain started to crumble, but only a small part due to the fact that the wise warrior knew that this mountain was home to actual animals with souls and utilizing his full strength would decimate the rocky mound to dust. Though Prof. Port was forced to end it before he could describe the beast's howls of terror as the third lad made it known that he wanted to fight now. Prof. Port obliged and stopped his story... for now.

Then the third lad came, he was nimble and quick. But compared to Prof. Port's outstanding agility, he couldn't jump over a candle stick. Prof. Port leaped over the enthusiastic young lad and unleashed his dreaded 1-2 combo, the Double Port. Needless to say the youth went flying into the wall and got stuck up to his waist in it. Prof. Port decided to enlighten the lad on what it was that defeated him. After all the Double Port was rarely used due to its extreme power that even the amazing Peter Port had trouble reigning in.

The move came from the time that he was facing two positively ancient Boarbatusks that had grown to the size of buses. Oh they were a truly worthy foe, after they had disarmed Peter Port of his trusty weapon they would throw the powerful man off balance before he could eliminate one of them with his gratuitously powerful fists. It was because at this time the young and only slightly naive Peter Port only had single punches instead of comboes. Thus it was decided at this time that the young lad of herculean strength would combine the power of his godlike fists into a chain of punches that soon became the Double Port. The first punch was deflected as usual but oh how woefully underprepared the beasts were for the second punch because when it connected due to their surprise their bony armor cra-

The humble man had to stop teaching the young lad as gunshot just barely missed the glorious head of the man known as Prof. Port. (Not that he needed to dodge, such a miniscule attack would've merely bounced off of his indomitable aura.) Thus the young man had earned Professor Port's ire. Not only did he interrupt Prof. Port's teachings once (he was already going to be punished for that), he had the absolute gall to stop a child's education twice! Oh this kind of crime requires a special punishment. One such punishment that the Hurricane Port Haymaker would gladly perform. Thusly the truly awesome teacher had swung his arm back and then slingshotted it forward with accuracy that would make the most elite of archers shed a tear of happiness for. The punch landed in the young man's stomach and shot him into the fall so fast and with such strength that he became embedded in it. Professor Port saw this as a perfect oppurtunity to enlighten the young individual as to of how and why he lost. He began with the how, and that how was Prof. Port's mighty Hurricane Port Haymaker.

The young man had no chance from the moment that our majestic hero decided to unleash this part of his artillery. The reason being that it came from one of his most truly incredible feats. It was the time that he had defended a harbor from a horrifying beast of the deep. The boys in the lab don't even have a name for it. But what they do know is that it was big, no, it was monstrous, no, not even that describes the size of this beast, it was absolutely titanic in size. But the moment that it set foot/flipper/fin in that bay it was doomed. Because Peter Port had been buying supplies at the time. But that stopped the moment he saw the beast. He walked over to it as the poor citizens of the town fled in fear, he looked it right in the eye then spun around in a whirlwind precisely five hundred and sixty eight times in the span of three seconds and punched the thing in the face. The sound of its bones cracking could be heard across the shipyard as every bone in its body shattered and the body was sent flying a mile away, back into the briny deeps from whence it came.

Professor Port was about to explain how the town applauded him and gave him gifts when there was a ring and Professor Port's class was over. Then there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the fifth brigand. A beautiful young lass in the prime of her years. Truly a specimen to be admired. She asked if she could just go as their plan clearly failed. Professor Port had to deny her this privilege as attacking the school was a crime. But out of the generousness of our hero he at least helped her friends out of the wall (and lake for the one that took the Port to Heaven) and escorted them to the infirmary to await the good policemen of this city.

Yes indeed, today was quite a jolly day.

* * *

**Hello, Leviathantamer here. Thanks for reading this story. I wrote it in about an hour for a friend of mine that just wanted to see someone get punched in the face by Professor Port. This is a oneshot as I don't think that I could continue this, but hopefully this entertained you. Have a nice day!**


End file.
